Two Blue Lines
by AnnaTW
Summary: Pepper's in trouble thanks to Tony Stark and his manhood. Pepperony!
1. Chapter 1

**Pepperony, as always. Ignoring some minor facts from IM and IM2, just go with it...**

"Shit" Pepper swore "Shit, shit, _shit_"

Those two little blue lines brought her smack bang to the crap side of reality. The two blue lines, on the little white stick were like a smack in the face for Pepper. She was single, trying to build her career and now she was _pregnant_.

It's not like she planned it. She was having a good time with her boos and got so drunk she couldn't even stand that night without leaning on him for support. But she _had _initiated the first kiss. It's like she wasn't in control that night, she just let her feelings overtake. _She_ forced him against the wall of his mansion hallway, _she _had taken his belt off and _she _had been so eager they forgot about a condom.

But it felt amazing.

She didn't regret it one bit. Not at all, because to be with Tony like that wasn't like anything she'd ever had before. She just knew that when she woke up the morning after she didn't want to deal with his awkward attempt at a relationship. She did need someone who actually wanted to be with her, not someone who felt obligated because they'd slept together.

What she didn't know though, was that Tony Stark was deeply in love with his newly appointed CEO.

"Okay" Pepper took a deep breath; she wrapped the stick in tissue and shoved it in the bin. She stood up and left the cubical. She quickly washed her hands and then looked into the mirror. She looked dead. Absolutely exhausted. The morning sickness was already killing her and she still had 7months to go. She thankfully had gotten rid of most of it that morning so she was presentable enough to go to work. Pepper brushed her hair down and sighed again. She was going to be okay.

She left the company's toilets and breezed down the hallway. Her head held high. She reached a big mahogany door and strolled in casually, even though she was 20minutes late. John Buchan stopped his presentation abruptly and everyone's head whipped to the door to see who the late arrival was. Pepper apologized and acted normal, whilst taking her seat next to _him_. John cleared his throat and carried on and so everyone looked back at him. Except for Tony.

"You okay?" Tony whispered, leaning right next to her ear.

"Humph" Pepper answered, ever since that night Tony had been trying to lure her back in and everything he did to attempt this really had its affect on Pepper. Well he _was _gorgeous"I'm fine" she smiled at him reassuringly.

"You sure?" he'd also started to be more caring. Showing his kinder side and Pepper loved it. She turned her head to look at him and saw how close he was. Pepper's eyes looked down at his lips and her eyes lingered. _God _he knew how to do this so well. Her eyes dragged away and looked back at his eyes. She nodded and smiled again. Tony seemed convinced and turned back to playing on his phone, John Buchan was boring him.

"Erm" Pepper leaned in this time and Tony looked at her expectantly "Are you busy tonight?"

Tony grinned and shook his head "Want to do something?"

"Dinner?" Tony nodded at this "The Terrace, 7 o'clock?"

"See you there" At this they both turned their attention back to the meeting. Tony was ecstatic because it was a night out with Pepper. And Pepper was dreading it, because she had to tell Tony Stark she was pregnant with _his _baby.

**Worth carrying on? HAPPY WRITING(: AnnaTW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oo0OOoo0o what's going to happen...?**

Pepper arrived at The Terrace at 7:15 thinking Tony would be late. But as the waitress led her to her table she found Tony waiting with a single rose in his hand. He was dressed in a plain black suit and wore a skinny tie to finish it off. He looked perfect and he stood up to greet her. Pepper wore a simple cream dress which stopped mid-thigh, one of her favourites which she decided to wear as she wouldn't be able to soon.

"Hey beautiful" Tony said as he kissed Pepper's hand gently. Pepper simply nodded and smiled at him. Before sitting down and opening the menu. Tony was still standing and looked down at Pepper who refused to meet his eyes. Sighing he sat down and opened his own menu. He couldn't quite figure out why she asked him out and then went all cold when he was trying to be a gentleman. The only noise was the faint music coming from the restaurant, until Pepper broke the heavy silence between the two.

"So" Pepper closed her menu and leaned forward, across the table. Tony looked up at her and raised his eyebrows "Erm, the reason I asked you to come tonight..."

She was so nervous. Who knew how he was going to react. Who knew if he was going to be excited and want to get involved? Who knew if he'd throw the table over and yell at her for not using the pill? To be honest, Pepper was expecting the latter reaction. And she dreaded it.

"I err-"Pepper's hands fiddled "Well I... oh for_ god sake, _just _say it_" Pepper said the last bit to herself. She was staring at her shaking hands and stopped muttering to herself when a hand reached forward and rested upon hers. She looked up and saw Tony's worried expression.

"Pep, what's got you so worried?" Pepper bit on her lower lip and couldn't think of the right way to break this life changing thing to him. Almost immediately Pepper knew that it would be fine. Tony had always liked her and Pepper always knew. She never thought he'd be capable of being a good boyfriend, let alone a father! But the way he's treated her and the way he was looking at her in that moment, holding her hands, she knew he'd do well.

"Tony" Pepper started "You remember that night..."

"How could I forget" Tony smiled and looked down at their joint hands then back at Pepper when she didn't answer "What about it?"

"Well- Tony, promise me you won't go crazy" Pepper was scaring Tony a little bit now "And please, for the sake of my sanity don't make a scene"

"Pepper what the hell-"

"I'm pregnant" Pepper cut him off and held her breath. The hand that was holding Pepper's went limp and dropped on the table. His mouth was hung slightly open and his eyebrows creased in confusion. Pepper brought her face to her hands and silently cried she knew this was a bad idea. Why did she have to get _so _drunk that night?

She stopped questioning herself when two hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands down from her face. Tony still looked confused.

"I swear I wore a condom" was Tony's first comment.

"Well clearly not" Pepper gestured to her stomach with her head as her hands were held on the table by Tony's hands.

"Oh _God_, are you sure?"

"Pretty much, I took my fifth test today. That's why I was late to the meeting" Pepper was thankful he wasn't kicking and screaming. She'd get enough of that off their child in 7months time.

"Right yeah" Tony looked down at the table and mumbled "Did think it had to be something big to keep you from being on time. Just didn't think it would be anything _this _big" Tony smiled and looked at her stomach. They sat in silence again and both were just trying to get their thoughts together. A little bit of Tony was jumping up and down in excitement; he was going to have a baby with the woman he loved. She just didn't know he loved her.

He'd have to put that right...

"Ready to order?" the waitress interrupted both their thoughts. Both Pepper and Tony pulled their hands back to their own bodies.

"Erm, i'm not really that hungry anymore" Tony looked at Pepper. She felt uneasy at his change in character and nodded sympathetically to the waitress. Pepper could sense that Tony needed to get out of a public place to process this.

"Yeah me either, sorry for the hassle" with Pepper's comment they both stood and left the restaurant. They walked out of the lobby, Tony helped Pepper with her coat on and they both headed down to the car park to get into their respective cars. The car park was deserted and the click of Pepper's heels echoed around. Once they reached Pepper's car, Pepper turned to say good-night to Tony. Not much had been thought out that night, but at least he didn't get mad.

"Tony-"Pepper was cut off as she turned around. Tony pulled her close; his arms were wrapped around her waist. Pepper relaxed into the comfort he was offering and buried her face in his neck.

"I'll be with you every step Pepper" he mumbled into her ear "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if i've mucked this up. But i'm going to do everything I can to help you" he pulled back and saw a tear run down Pepper's cheek.

"Everything?"

"Everything" Tony confirmed, this made Pepper smile and Tony reached up to brush the tear from her cheek.

"Thanks" Pepper sniffed and played with Tony's collar.

"Good night Pepper" he leaned in to kiss her cheek, and so did Pepper. He ended up catching the corner of Pepper's lips. Tony pulled away because he didn't want to seem like he was making a move while Pepper was venerable.

"Night Tony" Pepper smile and got into her car. She drove off and left Tony to his thoughts.

"Well this'll be interesting" Tony sighed whilst going to search for his own car.

**I didn't want Tony to be ecstatic, because he's bound to be shocked. But I didn't want him being annoyed, because he loves Pepper. HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I should be preparing for my art GCSE, ah well...**

It was 2weeks after that dinner. Tony had seemed to become her personal assistant in that time. He brought her coffee and made sure she wasn't staying too late checking his emails. He didn't want her to go into overdrive and cause any harm to herself or 'Baby Stark' as he called their child. Even though they weren't together Pepper smiled at the thought of Tony and how good he was being. He was stepping up for her _and _for Baby Stark.

Today was Pepper's first scan and she was nervous as hell. Especially with the fact being she was going to walk in with Tony Stark and people were going to talk. Tony had dismissed any worry's she might have had, people could chat, but they knew the real story.

"Tony?" Pepper spoke into the intercom. She was pleased she could still sort-of look professional at work. She was wearing a light-yellow blouse and a pencil skirt as always. She was still wearing her heels to work, despite Tony's protests.

"You okay?" Tony's voice came from the doorway laced with concern.

"Fine" Pepper smiled at him "It's just i've got my first scan today... thought you might like to come?" Pepper rested her hand on her stomach.

"Oh. Yeah that'd be good" Tony smiled "Err, let me change and i'll drive us" Pepper nodded at Tony and he bounded out the room.

She knew Tony liked her. But she didn't want to kid herself and think it could turn into anything serious. If anything was going to happen between them it'd be because they liked each other, _not _because she was pregnant with his baby. When she'd told her friend, Jenny, that she'd slept with Tony her reaction confused Pepper. It was like she was relieved. All Jenny could say was 'it's about time'.

Then Pepper told her she was pregnant.

And even more confusingly, Jenny didn't seem to care. Apparently it was a long time coming and bound to happen sooner or later. Then Pepper thought back to it. When she took her first test she wasn't upset. She wasn't distraught and didn't think her life was ending. That must mean something. If it'd been any other random guy from a bar, she would have aborted it probably. But it wasn't a random guy. It was Tony.

And that's when Pepper realised it.

She loved Tony Stark.

Just as she thought on that, the very man walked back into the room wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He smiled and puffed out a breath of air.

"Ready?"

"Err, yeah sure" Pepper sat with her mouth agape and nodded. She stood and straightened her clothes as much as she could over her slight bump. Pepper briskly walked past him and down to the garage to get in his Audi. Tony followed, not suspecting anything.

They were at the doctor's within half an hour. Tony slowed his driving down ever since he found out about Baby Stark, which was another thing that made Pepper smile about how he was becoming more considerate. As they walked in Tony let the receptionist know they had arrived and took a seat next to Pepper in the almost empty waiting room.

"She said it'd be about 5minutes" Tony breathed out in a hushed voice as he sat down. Pepper nodded and smiled faintly, she was still a bit anxious around Tony; especially after just realising she loved the man.

"Nervous?"

"Who me?" Tony gave Pepper a look "Nah. Excited more like" he smiled up at her.

"Excited?" Pepper copied his look and leaned back a bit.

"Well" Tony looked down at his hands "Who wouldn't be excited to see their baby. Especially if the baby will have my devilishly good looks" he looked up and winked at Pepper. Pepper laughed lightly.

"Narcissist" Pepper playfully said under her breath. Tony heard it.

"Ah, you love it" Tony laughed and moved his hand as he said it. They both froze though when his hand fell on her thigh instead of back on his. Tony turned his head to see the side of Pepper's face as she was staring at his hand that was resting dangerously high on her leg.

Tony seemed to find some confidence he never usually had when he was around _this_ particular woman and didn't remove his hand. Pepper looked up to see Tony staring at her still, her breathing heavy. Tony wasn't sure when he did, but he started to edge forward until his mouth was inches from hers. Pepper didn't move and just watched Tony move closer and closer.

Pepper was the one that went the last inch and pressed her lips to Tony's. They sat there. Their lips pressed together, Tony's hand on Pepper's thigh and one of Pepper's hands on her stomach. Tony opened his mouth and groaned as their tongues melded together. One of Pepper's hands gripped at the hair at the back of his head and Tony's hand squeezed her thigh. They pulled apart when air was necessary and rested their foreheads together.

"Where did that come from?" Pepper whispered.

"Not quite sure" Tony huskily replied as he went to lean back in.

Their lips were just about to press back together when a voice broke through the room.

"Mr and Mrs Stark?" the nurse called them.

Tony groaned and stood up. He smiled at the nurse's comment, she called them 'Mr and Mrs Stark'. He held a hand out for Pepper and kept hold of it as they followed the nurse through to the room. Silence filled the space between Tony and Pepper until the nurse started absently minded chatting to the pair of them. Pepper laid on the table and zoned out as the nurse lifted her top to apply the gel. She heard the odd comment come from Tony; he was answering the nurse unintentionally just so she didn't feel awkward. She wasn't completely sure what had just happened between her and Tony. He'd kissed her and it felt good. It confused her all the more though about what was going on between them.

Pepper was broken from her daze by a hand entwining with hers.

She turned her head and saw the sonogram. It was beautiful. All she could really see was a tiny lump in the centre of the screen and she could just about make out a hand. Pepper grinned and laughed and cried, all in one moment. The nurse was smiling and silently excused herself from the room, giving herself and Tony a moment.

"Tony, it's amazing-"Pepper was cut off as Tony leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Sure is" Tony winked at her.

They both smiled.

**Fluff? Fluff? Or fluff? HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bear with me on the pregnancy details, never been pregnant before...**

Although neither of them actually made a move after their kiss at the doctors, they were acting a lot like a couple. They ate dinner every night together. They held hands when they went out. They sat and watched movies late at night. And very often, they fell asleep together on the sofa.

Pepper wanted Tony. Again. But she didn't know if she'd weird him out by making a move. Especially now being 4months pregnant and showing properly. Tony was a handsome guy, and he knew how to flaunt it. Which made him ever more attractive to a hormonal Pepper Potts. And after boycotting one-night stands, regular drunken nights and his childishness, Pepper was finding it hard to keep her hands off of him. When they kissed at the doctors she thought that was going to be the making of him and her. _But the stupid nurse walked in._

Tony's voice broke Pepper from her thoughts.

"Move in with me?" Tony was leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Pepper muted the TV.

"Move in with me" Tony said it as a order this time.

"I don't think-"

"Exactly, don't think" Tony cut her off "Come on, you practically live here anyway" Tony gestured at her attire. Pepper was wearing a pair of Tony's pyjama shorts as they were so big on her and could fit over her growing stomach and a loose tank top. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and her slipper-sock clad feet were resting on the coffee table. Pepper looked down at herself and smiled at how relaxed she looked and felt at Tony's. She felt the sofa dip next to her and turned to find Tony very close.

"Where would I sleep?" Pepper was testing him.

"Well I do have about 100 guest rooms in this place" Tony took in Pepper's expression and so carried on before letting her answer him "_But _you wouldn't be a guest here, so..."

He let the sentence hang in the air.

"So...?" Pepper encouraged him.

"So you could always- maybe- sleep... in my room?" Tony scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor.

"And where would you sleep?" Pepper playfully answered.

"Oh. Erm" then Tony looked up and saw Pepper's grin "With you of course"

They were both wearing massive smiles on their faces. And sat there for a moment enjoying the calm that was so rare to their lives. Tony's smile slowly started to fade when he noticed actually how close he'd sat to Pepper. His gaze fell to her lips and he couldn't shake the memory of their last kiss. His breathing became shallow and his heart beat faster. When Tony looked back up to her eyes, he noticed how innocent she looked and he didn't want to pressure her into anything.

Tony stood and held his hand out for her "Come and see what i've been working on"

"Tony i've seen your suit a million times before" Pepper was annoyed at the loss of his body heat.

"Yeah thanks for stating that. But i've been working on something else" Tony waggled his fingers and was content when Pepper sighed and grabbed his hand.

She had no idea where he was dragging her off to. She was half expecting being pulled down into his workshop to look at some random lump of metal he'd managed to turn into a fire-shooting microwave. But she wasn't. Tony led her upstairs, left down the corridor and left again. She thought he was taking her to his bedroom. But her thoughts were halted when they stopped outside the door opposite his bedroom door.

"What's in here?" Pepper asked a bouncing Tony.

"Well go in and have a look" he smiled and went to stand behind her. He put his hands on her hips and pushed her towards the door. Pepper momentarily stopped from Tony's body pressed against hers and then stuck her hand out to open the door. Pepper was taken back.

It was a baby's room.

The walls were a pale yellow and the light shone in brightening the room up. There was a pristine white crib in the corner with a twinkling mobile hanging over it. She saw an oversized armchair sitting next to it, perfect for late-night feeding. In the opposite corner sat a huddle of multi-coloured stuffed animals all with smiling faces. Pepper smiled at the hippopotamus, they were always her favourite. Her eyes skimmed the room and saw the baby's first ever sonogram picture framed and hanging on the wall, with 'Baby Stark' written under it. There was a faint glow coming from the lamp which was set on top of the cream corner table. Pepper saw that sitting under it was a picture of her and Tony. A photo she never knew he'd taken. Pepper was asleep resting on Tony's chest and her hand was on her bulging belly. Tony was smiling and his spare hand was resting on top of hers on her stomach. She automatically _loved_ it.

Pepper's hands covered her mouth and nose, she was smiling behind it and she was crying with happiness. She turned and saw Tony smiling down at the picture of the both of them. He noticed she'd turned and looked at her.

"Like it?" he smiled.

"Oh my god Tony" she moved her hands down to her sides "It's beautiful. Did you do this all on your own?"

"Err, not all of it" Tony looked around at his work "Rhodey helped with the painting and helped me carry the chair up. Apart from that it's all my own genius"

Tony looked down and winked at Pepper.

"It's perfect. Thank-you" Pepper wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him in for a hug. Tony's arms immediately wrapped around Pepper's waist and pulled her even closer.

"I did well then?" Tony smiled.

"Oh you have no idea" Pepper pulled back to look at him "Well done you"

Pepper patted his chest and smiled. Her hand stopped patting and ended up fiddling with the collar of his polo t-shirt.

It was one of those moments again.

Pepper looked up from the collar of Tony's shirt and found his eyes. He was staring at her intently and his eyes didn't move from her lips for the second time in half an hour. Pepper stared and couldn't be bothered to put it off any longer. She was having his baby and she loved him.

And she was going to kiss him if she wanted to.

She leaned forward and her lips crashed into Tony's. His mouth opened automatically and Pepper's tongue darted into his mouth. They tongues danced together. She angled his head to deepen the kiss and pushed her head forward to show her need for him. Tony's hands found the hem of her tank top and slipped under, ghosting over her skin. Pepper's hands travelled down his chest and stomach, they found the waistband of his shorts and pulled on it. Silently letting Tony know how much she wanted this.

"You sure about this?" Tony whispered huskily as he pulled away.

"Oh _god _yes" Pepper answered before pushing her lips back to Tony's.

Tony pulled at the hem of her tank top and pulled it off over her head. He then got his pulled off straight after by a very _hungry _Pepper. He pulled her back against him once it was off, melding together, skin to skin.

"Let's move this somewhere a little more comfortable"

"Couldn't think of a cheesier line Tony?" Pepper smiled into their next kiss. Pulling Tony into _their _bedroom across from their baby's new beautiful room.

Pepper was ecstatic.

**Like? HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love this, watch it:**

**.com/watch?v=-mdextqhzSo&playnext_from=TL&videos=jTjWsqDpmOs**

**Thank-you for all the reviews, you absolute stars!**

Pepper rolled over in bed _again. _She couldn't get to sleep at all and was finding it hard to relax. She turned her head to the right to see the man she loved knocked out. He was lying on his stomach mouth open a bit and was totally out of it. His arm was laying across her two hips protectively and he looked at peace.

Pepper was jealous.

Sighing and looking up at the ceiling, Pepper decided she wanted some ice cream. She quietly extracted herself from Tony's hold and smiled when he squirmed and reached for her. Putting on one of Tony's oversized t-shirts, which just about fit her, Pepper walked bare foot to the kitchen.

She'd moved in a week ago and already loved it. Nothing of their routine really changed as she practically lived there before Tony had formally asked her.

Except for the sex.

That was definitely an advantage to living with Tony Stark. Regular, hot, amazing sex. Pepper grinned at the thought of Tony's hand wandering in between her thighs not more than an hour ago. His hot breathe on her neck and his stubble scraping her skin._ Oh_ the sex was worth _all_ of it.

Pepper reached the kitchen and took out the Ben and Jerry's tub of ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and hopped onto the counter. Pepper was waggling her feet which were hanging of the edge of her seating place and she was contently thinking about Tony Stark.

_Speak of the devil._

Pepper heard feet padding down the hall and around the corner to the stop once they reached the kitchen. A bed-headed, sleepy eyed and topless Tony Stark was standing and staring his girlfriend. Pepper finished the mouthful of ice cream she had and slowly removed the spoon from her lips.

"Hey stranger" Pepper winked at Tony.

"What're you doing up?" Tony mumbled.

Pepper simply pointed to her stomach and Tony got the idea. He swaggered forward and stood in the middle of her swinging legs. He rested one of his hands on the counter, trapping one of her thighs and the other on her stomach.

"Mm, Baby Stark giving you trouble eh?" Tony smiled up at his girlfriend.

"Restless as hell, already taking after his dad"

"You think it's going to be a boy?" Tony leaned his head to the side.

"Haven't really thought about it" Pepper lazily stroked her fingers of her stomach, around Tony's hand.

"I kinda got the feeling it'd be a girl. Baby girl Stark" Tony grinned.

"Well I guess only time will tell"

Pepper smiled herself and picked up the spoon, digging into the tub of ice cream. Tony stole it off of her though eating the melting ice cream himself. He then looked up and grinned at his craving, pregnant, agitated girlfriend. Before Pepper could retort anything Tony pushed his lips against hers. Pepper grinned into the kiss then dropped the tub of ice cream and left it to melt.

Her hands came up to the sides of Tony's face to pull him ever closer and angle his head the way she wanted. She felt his hands stroke up her thighs and squeeze when they reached the top. Pepper groaned and pulled his hair so that his lips were an inch from hers.

"I want some chips"

Tony groaned at her switch of cravings and lent in to kiss her again. But she pulled back.

"Nu-huh, i'm hungry" Pepper tried to squirm from his grip.

"And once i've fed you?" Tony moved to nibble on her neck.

"Hmm" Pepper linked her hands around Tony's neck and looked up to the ceiling "Then you'll feed me more"

"Doesn't sounds _that _inviting" Tony continued his conquest, sucking at the skin just below her ear.

"And then I _might _try to make it up to you" Pepper grinned as she felt Tony's lips turn upwards against her skin. She threaded her hands in his messy hair. And just as she was about to give in Tony pulled away and walked over to the cupboard, pulling out a pack of Doritos. He walked back towards her and took his previous position in between her legs.

"Eat" he thrust the pack of chips towards her.

"Why thank-you" Pepper took the bag and gently shoved Tony back so that she could hop back of the counter.

"Where you off to? You've got some making up to do remember..." Tony turned to watch Pepper swing her hips as she walked off.

"To get comfortable" Pepper yelled back without turning around.

Tony stood there for a moment, hands in pockets and staring at the spot where Pepper had just disappeared around the corner. After about a minute he picked up us feet and rushed to follow her. He turned the corner to the lounge and found Pepper splayed out on the sofa, pack of Doritos resting on her pregnant belly and flicking through the channels on the flat-screen.

"You'd be _a lot_ more comfortable in our bed" Tony's voice came from the doorway.

"If you and your wandering hands weren't there too i'm sure I would. But for now i'm good here" Pepper didn't look at Tony standing to her side.

"Ah come on, you love me and my wandering hands" Tony stopped almost as soon as he said it. They hadn't said they'd loved each other yet. _Sure _they both _did_ love each other, but they hadn't said it out loud yet.

"Err, sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Tony" Pepper cut him off "Come here"

Tony hesitated and then started to edge forward to sit near Pepper, but not right next to her. He avoided her eyes and fiddled with his fingers. Pepper watched him carefully and rolled her eyes at his awkwardness. He was up for it 3minutes ago. Pepper dropped the bag of Doritos on the coffee table and scooted closer to him.

His fingers stopped moving when Pepper's stopped them and then entwined with them. He now just simply stared down at their linked hands. So Pepper pulled one from his grasp and cupped his cheek, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"I _do _love you Tony"

"I- err-"Tony was a bit startled by her honest confession, no hesitation.

"And your wondering hands" Pepper grinned at him and scraped her fingers through his early morning stubble. Then through his sideburns and eventually she was brushing back his hair that started to over-hang his eyes.

"Pep" Tony's hand enclosed around her wrist and pulled her hand down. He was staring at her with wide eyes "Now whose hands are wondering?"

Pepper lightly laughed and leaned in and kissed his lips. Her hand drew a line down his torso and rested just above his waistband.

"You do know I love you too right?" Tony asked before they went too far.

"Well I do now" Pepper smiled and pecked his lips once more. She then leaned back against the sofa and picked up the bag of Doritos. Tony looked like she'd just taken his favourite toy.

"I didn't say I wanted to stop" he whined.

"Oh do you know what I'd love now?" Tony gave Pepper a look "Some watermelon" Pepper winked at him.

**Ah **_**CRAP**_**, going to fail my exam due to my dedication to you lot, feel proud. HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


	6. Chapter 6

**See Robert Downey Jr on Craig Ferguson? They are fuuuuuunny, thought I'd use the idea...**

"So Tony, how have you been? You've been out the public eye for a while now" Craig Ferguson started the show.

"Oh you know, same old" Tony grinned cheekily towards the camera.

"Not up to your usual antics?"

"I haven't really been up to my 'usual antics' for a while now. No more spoilt little rich boy" a groan came from the audience at Tony's comment.

"Well that's true, especially with your new persona and all. How is Iron Man going?"

"Good thanks" Tony loved talking about the machinery, but wasn't going to bore the whole studio with technicalities "Still alive, which is a bonus"

"Of course" Ferguson laughed "And how about the new CEO, she settling in?"

"Ah" Tony knew Pepper would be brought up at some point "She's managing. Doing pretty well last time I checked"

"Yes well-"Ferguson started "-I hope you don't mind me saying-" Tony knew what was coming and really didn't mind. He gave Ferguson a nod "-Last time I checked, Miss. Potts was looking... different"

Tony always likes Craig Ferguson. He got along with him and had a laugh when they spent time together on _and_ off air. He liked the same sort of things and both had a passion for wine tasting. They were like two peas in a pod when they were together and so Ferguson understood the boundaries when it came to Tony Stark.

And so _this _is why he was letting Tony take the lead on the confession of his situation. Pepper had said she wanted Tony to make it clear that the baby wasn't a mistake. The baby was an accident, but a miracle in all the same. It got her and Tony together and so they were both more than happy to let the secret out.

Especially since Pepper was now 6months pregnant and the proof of her condition was obviously showing.

"Yeah a lot different" Tony started "Well first off, me and Pepper are together" the audience were shocked at the fact Tony Stark was in a relationship.

"Going well?" Ferguson encouraged Tony.

"Definitely" Tony nodded "Brilliant in fact"

"Good on you" Craig patted Tony's back.

"Thanks. And well second off" Tony prepared for it "She's pregnant"

There it was. Gasps, cries and surprisingly, cheers. Tony mentally cringed at the sounds of horror the women in the audience were making.

"Congratulations mate" Craig raised his glass to Tony and took a gulp. Waiting for the audience to hush up.

"Yep, 3months to go and everything is peachy keen" Tony grinned at the thought of Pepper.

The show continued being taped; Tony was talking to Ferguson about the pregnancy mostly. How he found out, how he felt and if he was prepared for it. They had a laugh and ignored anyone of Tony's desperate fans declaring their love for him. They decided they had enough material once one woman tried to run onto set to get to Tony.

"Crazy out there huh?" Craig huffed out once they were at the door of the green room.

"God yeah, that was a mixed reaction if ever I saw one" Tony and Ferguson laughed.

"Well thanks for coming" Craig stuck his hand out.

"Always Craig" Tony shook his hand "We'll go for a round of golf soon yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan" Craig said "And seriously Tony, congratulations on the baby. You seem happy" with that Craig smiled and went to walk down the hall.

Tony watched him and thought about what had happened. He'd probably pissed off most women in America by settling down. But he couldn't care less. Grinning, Tony turned around to enter the green room, but found the door already open and a nervous looking red-head.

"Alright Pep-"

"Do you regret it?" Pepper cut him off and bit on her lip nervously.

"Regret what?" Tony entered the room and shut the door for some privacy.

"You know. The baby, us, everything?" Pepper fidgeted her feet.

"Why would I regret it?" Tony leaned against the door.

"Well the reaction you got. All of the woman you could have had, all the fun"

Tony pushed himself off of the door to walk over to her. He took both of her hands in his and looked her dead in the eye. Sighing Tony realised how stupid Pepper was sounding.

"Pepper, getting drunk that night was the most genius thing i've done in my life. In fact, getting _you _drunk was probably cleverer of me. And look what's come out of it. I've got a beautiful girl and a baby on the way. I don't think I could be any happier" Tony had wrapped his arms around her in the middle of his talk and rested his forehead against hers. Pepper seemed a bit unconvinced.

"And plus we have fun don't we" Tony squeezed his arms around her a little tighter and his eyes glistened. Pepper broke into a grin and nodded her head at him.

She reached up to kiss him slowly. Her own hands threading through his perfect hair and smiling into the kiss.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to tie you to anything or-"

Tony cut her off with another kiss. His mouth moved slowly against hers and his hands gripped both her hips to pull her towards him more. Pepper's hands circled around his neck and led down to tightly hold on to the lapels of his jacket.

"Did you not notice me blanking all of the hecklers? And the fact that I just talked to Craig Ferguson about you and how happy I am for like an hour" Tony said a bit breathlessly "_Please _just come to terms with the fact that I love _you _and I'm unbelievably happy with _you_."

Pepper was on cloud nine.

"I just thought that you might miss your old life style"

"Well you thought wrong. Because I am _loving _my new life style, with you"

"Fine, I give. You love me" Pepper grinned.

"Perfect" Tony pecked Pepper on the lips once more before going to pick up her bag "Now let's get out of here"

**What'cha think? HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for late update, my mum stole the laptop off of me...**

"Where the _bloody_ hell have you been?" Pepper was pissed.

Tony had been called out by Nick Fury on an Iron Man mission 3days ago. It was 2a.m. when he got called and he didn't want to wake Pepper because it was one of her good nights, and she was _finally _asleep. So he left, thinking he'd be back by the next night and she'd get the idea. But when he got caught up on a double mission and had to fly across Asia to sort something else out, Tony sort of expected this welcoming committee when he finally reached his Malibu house. He did write a little note before he left though.

_Been called away by the leather-coated pirate once again,_

_Will be back as soon as I can,_

_I love you Pep and my Baby Stark,_

_T x_

Pepper had smiled at the note and forgave him for not waking her up. But she hated the fact that he left her at 6months pregnant, for 3days, all on her own.

"I left you a note" Tony said innocently and walked over to the platform to remove his suit.

"Yeah, _three _days ago Tony" Pepper crossed her arms and leant them on her stomach.

"Look I didn't think I'd take that long, sorry. But what did you want me to do?" Tony said over his shoulder as his chest plate was being taken off.

"Well a call would have been nice" Pepper mumbled "To at _least_ let me know you weren't dying somewhere"

Tony sighed and knew she was right. He also knew if he didn't agree with her, her hormones would have riled her up enough to smack him one. And it would've hurt.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" Tony put his hands up in defence and stepped off the platform "I'm very tired and very hungry, so can you please yell at me after a nap?"

Pepper's whole persona switched from pissed to concern. Mood swings were sometimes a god-send for Tony.

"Did you get hurt? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Pepper asked all in one breath and rushed across the shop's floor to Tony. She brought her hands up to run across his arms, his torso and the sides of his face.

"I want a bed" Tony said while pulling Pepper's hands off of his face, Pepper still looked worried so Tony kissed her palms "I just need some rest Pep. Promise"

"Come on then, I could use some sleep as well" Pepper said, but without moving neither herself nor Tony.

"Kicking?" Tony asked while running a hand across Pepper's stomach.

"Little bit. Mostly couldn't get any rest because I was worrying about my stupid, superhero boyfriend" Pepper said lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Ah, pain in the ass?" Tony chuckled lightly.

"Something like that" Pepper smiled.

"But you love him for it" Tony pulled Pepper close by her hips.

"I sort of have to, or I wouldn't be loving half of who he is" Pepper's hands reached up to brush some hair out of Tony's face "_Stupid Iron Man_"

Pepper whispered before leaning in to kiss him. Her lips ghosted over his for a split second before pressing against his. She'd missed kissing him. Tony opened his mouth to her and breathed her in. Her hands clung to the front of his neoprene suit just to check he was actually there, that he'd actually come home. Tony steadied her with his hands splayed on the small of her back.

"_God _I missed you" Tony whispered resting his forehead against Pepper's "And if I didn't feel like I was about to pass out, I would be taking you to bed for a whole different reason"

Pepper smiled and leaned her head back when Tony started to nip at her earlobe "No objections from me"

Tony continued on his quest and kissed along her neck. Pepper enjoyed it and scraped her nails at the nape of his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"But" Pepper gently peeled herself from Tony and grabbed his hand "You haven't slept in 3days, and i'll feel a lot more at rest with you next to me"

With that they both strolled to their bedroom and fell fast asleep wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Tony woke up around noon and he was in pain. His left arm must have been hit hard and he'd been too tired to notice, but it was killing him. He opened his eyes to an empty bed and whimpered as he rolled over.

"Jarvis" Tony mumbled into the pillow.

"Yes sir?" the AI replied.

"Where's Pepper?"

"Miss. Potts is currently in the bath sir"

Tony was suddenly very awake "Thanks"

"Anytime sir"

Tony untangled himself from the bed sheets and stumbled towards the bathroom. He leant against the doorframe on his right side to avoid pain from the left and nudged the door open. He smiled at the sight of Pepper in the large tub with bubbles surrounding her. The top of her belly was sticking out of the water. Her eyes were closed and she looked at rest.

"You going to stand there all day, or are you going to come and join me?" Pepper's voice broke through, her eyes stayed closed.

"I'm enjoying the view to be honest" Tony answered.

"Fine, but you'll miss out on all the fun" Pepper winked at him, before closing her eyes once again.

"Alright, you've worn me down" Tony pushed himself from the door frame and walked over to the edge of the bath.

He only had a pair of shorts on and so quickly pushed them down past his hips. He let them fall to his feet before stepping in to join Pepper. Their bath was like a Jacuzzi. There was a centre circle surrounded by a ledge for a seat which led around the whole perimeter of the bath. Pepper was sitting on the seat on the far side and Tony went over to join her.

He floated and found his way kneeling in between her legs, their bodies close. Tony leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Morning" Pepper replied.

She then pulled him close again for another kiss. It was a slow sensual kiss and Tony opened his mouth to Pepper. Their tongues danced. Tony leaned in so most of his body was pressed against hers; his chest just about met hers, thanks to her stomach. One of Pepper's hands reached up to grip to his damp hair and the other trailed down to his manhood and gripped it. Tony gasped into her mouth and his eyes went wide.

"Someone's eager" he leaned in to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck.

"It's now been 4days" Pepper squeezed again "And my hormones are driving me crazy"

Tony laughed lightly at his girlfriend's need and felt he should attend to it. He pulled away from biting at her skin and just leaned in to nuzzle her neck. While he reached one hand down to enclose around her wrist and pulled her grip from him. Tony then pulled back and kissed her slowly while he entered her.

Pepper's hands gripped his shoulders as he started a steady rhythm and rocked against her. She was in a state of bliss to finally have her man back and to _finally _be getting some action after 4days of nothing. Not even a kiss. Her skin was burning at every brush of Tony's. As they were reaching the end, his thrust became more urgent and it ended up splashing some water. Neither of them really cared as their lips were still locked. They reached climax and Pepper's nails dug into the skin of Tony's shoulders while Tony's hands squeezed her hips.

They both panted.

"Next time Nick Fury rings, i'll tell him where to stick it" Tony said breathlessly "I don't think i'm going to be able to leave you again"

Pepper simply smiled and kissed his lips once more. It was good to have him home.

**Taking Flaca514's hint, there may be a proposal on the horizon. HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoping to end this one soon because I have an idea for **_**another **_**story...**

A heavily pregnant, but happy Pepper Potts walked into Stark Industries double doors. It was a sunny day so Pepper was wearing a light dress and flip flops. She'd woken up early afternoon to an empty bed and a warm day. The night before Tony had decided to go and pick up some of the slack at the office, so that explains his absence.

After a long shower and a big brunch, Pepper sat down to watch TV. But re-runs of Oprah could entertain her for only so long. Even the baby seemed bored, it wasn't even kicking. So she put on a pretty little dress and wore her hair down and wavy to surprise Tony at the office.

She strolled in through the lobby and up into the elevator. As she walked in she realised her friend, Tori, was standing right next to her.

"Oh my god, Tori!" Pepper said grinning.

"Pepper!" Tori threw her arms around her pregnant friend "Look at you"

"I know, I know, i've changed a lot" Pepper was happy about seeing her friend again.

"Well I saw you when there was barley a bump, but you've gotten so big" Tori pulled back and looked at Pepper's stomach "Oh, and I saw Tony on the Craig Ferguson show, he doesn't half love you"

"Yeah, well. We're happy" Pepper truly was.

"I'm glad. Any trouble with the little one?" Tori stroked her hand across Pepper's stomach once.

"No, thankfully. Don't even get bad morning sickness. It's going perfect" Pepper smiled down at her belly "And how's Zak?"

"Oh yeah he's doing great. Though I think i'm annoying him with wedding plans"

"The wedding, god, yeah sorry I forgot to ask. How's that all going?" Pepper had honest to god forgotten, but Tori forgave her considering her situation.

"Understandably" Tori smiled and gestured towards Pepper's stomach "But it's all _fab_ thanks sweetie, i'm a very happy girl"

"I'm glad"

They both reached their different levels and exited the elevator. As they parted they agreed to not leave it so long before they next see each other. Tori was eager to see Baby Stark, so they made sure they'd meet within 3months.

Pepper carried on down the hall towards Tony office. She passed lots of familiar faces and waved at them all. It was odd for her being back in the halls of the company. She hardly saw any of these people when she worked for Tony, and now that she was pregnant she could barely remember some of their names. But she came here for one man and one man only. As she reached the door of _his _office she noticed the door was open, she peered in.

Tony was typing away on the computer keyboard and squinting at the monitor, leaning ever closer to it. He eventually gave up and leaned back in his chair. His top buttons were undone and his tie was askew. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. He sighed loudly.

"Hey" Pepper's quiet voice broke through the room.

"Hey beautiful" Tony looked towards the door and smiled "Miss me?"

Pepper laughed at his big-headedness, he'd never lose that part of him "Thought you might be getting bored"

"Seriously, if and when you come back to work i'll have to hire _you _an assistant. I don't know how you do it" Tony gestured to all the files littering his desk.

"I've always been organised" Pepper waddled into the room a bit.

"Organised doesn't cut it. You have to have some super powers or something" Tony rested his hands on his stomach "You secretly use my suit sometimes don't you?"

"Yeah because your suit is perfect for typing up memos and filing documents" Pepper's sarcasm made him laugh "Although I could use it every now and then to hound you about meetings"

"I think i'm going to have to put some password or lock on its security. I'd rather be kept in one piece thank-you very much" Tony grinned.

"Huh. I'd break through it anyway" Tony went to make a smart remark, Pepper cut him off "And I'd get Jarvis to help"

"No fair" Tony mumbled and put an innocent face on "Don't like you two ganging up on me"

Pepper circled the table to stand next to him and his chair "Ah well, you created him yourself and you love me. Deal with it" she reached forward and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Humph. Still think I should get a little bit of consideration" Tony swivelled his chair around so that Pepper was standing in between his legs. He reached up to grab Pepper's hand and pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap.

"Hmm, I might make an exception" Pepper sat on his legs and linked her arms around his neck "Just because it's you"

"Well aren't I lucky" Tony mumbled before kissing her.

One of his hands was around her, gripping at her hip and the other was resting high on her thigh. He kissed her slowly and gently. His tongue stroking against hers.

"How am I supposed to get any work done with you here?" Tony said after breaking the kiss for much needed air.

"You're not" Pepper smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

Her own hands trailed up his neck to dig into his hair. Tony got into the kiss more and stood up, supporting Pepper as he did so, he turned her round so she was pressed between himself and his desk. His hands trailed down her sides and ended up splayed against the small of her back.

Tony has always been a show-off. He'd always liked the massive parties that went on through the night. He made friends with exaggerated people who were annoyingly rich. He bought expensive things whenever he could and let _everyone _know about it.

But Tony was also a spur-of-the-moment sort of guy. If he wanted something or wanted to do something he would do it right there and then. He doesn't take notice of rules, getting permission or what people will think. If he wants it, he goes for it. And this was one of those moments...

"Marry me?" Tony whispered against Pepper's lips.

Pepper didn't register his words at first as she was so into the kiss. She asked breathlessly "What?"

"I said, marry me" it was more of a statement this time.

"Are you serious?" Pepper's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled back to get a proper look at the man who was currently digging her into his desk.

"Deadly" Pepper gave him a look "Come on Pep. We live together, we've got a baby on the way and I am totally and completely in love with you"

After a few moments of silence "Only if you can deal with me and Jarvis ganging up on you most days" Pepper smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Is that a yes?" Tony pulled back himself this time, getting a proper look at Pepper's face.

"Course it is you idiot" with that, Pepper pulled Tony by his collar in to kiss her again. They both smiled into the kiss and breathed heavily.

"I guess this belongs to you then" Tony leaned past her to the cabinet behind them and opened a draw. He picked out a little black box and turned back to face his new fiancée. He slowly pulled the lid open and revealed a simple yet beautiful ring. There were light green and silver emeralds scattered on the small rock which sat in the centre of the ring.

Tony pulled it out and threw the box on the desk. He then got down on one knee and gripped Pepper's hand in his own. He looked up and smiled at a now teary Pepper.

"Will you please make me the happiest, luckiest guy on earth and become Mrs. Pepper Stark?"

"Yes" Pepper nodded repeatedly, she was now crying and laughing at the same time "Yes, yes, yes"

Tony grinned and gently slid the ring on Pepper's delicate finger. He then stood and wrapped his arms around her. Pepper put her own hands on the side of Tony's face and pulled him closer.

_Could things get any better?_

**I didn't want Tony to get all nervous and do a big dinner for his proposal. I didn't think it was really him. HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wasn't 100% sure what to do for this chapter, i'm running out of fuel...**

"Pepper" Tony shook his fiancée "Come on babe, wake up"

"What do you want?" Pepper mumbled, digging her face further into the pillow.

"We've got visitors"

"Tell them to go away or they'll have a very angry and very pregnant woman running after them with a stiletto" Pepper looked up at Tony "And I won't be afraid to use it"

"That's a nice welcome home present for Rhodey" Tony straightened and put his hands in his pockets.

"Rhodey's back?" Pepper leant up on one elbow to eye Tony and make sure he wasn't joking.

"He landed last night, but I didn't want to wake you up. So we're all going out"

Pepper groaned and fell back on the bed "And why can't we go out at a normal time?"

"It's one o'clock you lump. Now get up" Tony clapped his hands.

Pepper stayed lying and went to reach for the duvet so she could bury herself further under it, she couldn't be bothered, not today. But Tony had other ideas and stopped her hand from reaching for it. Pepper resisted his grip and rolled on her side to try and go in an awkward position so that Tony _really _couldn't budge her. Tony straightened and sighed down at his difficult fiancée. There was only one option that would really wake Pepper up.

Tickling.

Smiling at his evil genius, Tony leaned down to breathe on Pepper's neck. She turned her face round so that it was millimetres from his. He leaned in to go to kiss her on her lips, his breath ghosting against her skin. All before his hands came up to dance into her ribs. Pepper's laughter broke into the moment and ringed in Tony's ears within seconds. She wriggled and twisted to get herself away from his grip. He moved so that he body was now over hers and so that he could get a proper hold on her. Tony leaned his head down again so that he was nuzzling her neck and he blew a raspberry against her neck.

Pepper laughed more and playfully hit Tony wherever she could "I give!"

"Sorry what did you say?" Tony leaned down to blow against her neck again, smiling once he had successfully done it.

"I give! I'm awake-" Pepper laughter barked through when Tony hit that exact spot on her side.

"Oh" Tony's fingers seized their work and he leaned back "Why didn't you say?"

They both grinned. Pepper was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath back.

"I hate you" Pepper said to the man lying on top of her.

"Nah you don't" Tony said whilst picking up her hand and kissing the ring he'd placed on her finger days before "Now come on, or Rhodey will be all by himself"

"Fine, but don't blame me when I moan the whole time about being tired" Pepper yelled at the man who was now climbing off of her and walking out of the bedroom.

"You've got half an hour sweet cheeks" Tony yelled back from the hallway.

Tony slipped on his aviators and got out of the car all in once action. It was another hot day in Malibu. He rushed around the car to help his pregnant girl out. He reached down and picked up her handbag for her and slammed the door shut after she'd managed to heave herself out.

"Ready?" Tony put his hand out to her, smiling.

"Let's go" Pepper simply smiled at linked her hand with Tony's, placing her other hand on his forearm so that she was really holding onto him.

They walked along the path together in the sun. Talking and laughing about various things. Before they turned the corner and Tony stopped walking to look at the place they were going to meet Rhodey. He'd always loved this little place; it was somewhere he and Rhodey had discovered on the way back from one of their late nights. It was a medium sized shack looking place. The windows floor length and had 'Presto' printed on them. It had a off-hang which reached out on the small strip of beach for a few metres then stopped as the waves met sand. It didn't look much.

"Malibu's best kept secret" Tony exclaimed, grinning and looking at Pepper to see her reaction.

"This?"

"Come on Pep, its better than it looks" Tony looked fondly at the little restaurant "Plus you said you were in the mood for fish"

"Yeah, but I'd preferably not get food poising as well" Pepper winked at Tony when he turned to her again. She was joking.

"Well we're already late and i'm hungry" Tony said looking at his watch and pulling Pepper towards the small building.

As they walked in through the door a waitress met them. She greeted them and walked them back out a different set of double doors. Fairy lights were hung around the outside of the restaurant and gently glowed. She walked them to the corner, nearest the sea and to the table where James Rhodes sat. The waitress gave them the menus and walked off.

"Hey there Chubs" Rhodey stood and enveloped Pepper in a hug.

"Starkers" Rhodey winked at Tony and pulled away from Pepper, all three sat down.

"How was it then? Get any bad guys?" Tony asked as he sat and put his arm across the back of Pepper's chair.

"Always. Is it just me or are the bad guys always absolute idiots?" Rhodey chuckled at his own joke, as did Tony.

"Yeah well, why else would they turn to the dark side" Tony laughed again.

"And how's my Godchild doing?" Rhodey asked looking at Pepper, who had her nose dug into the menu. Pregnancy made her hungry as hell.

"Great!" Pepper put the menu down and patted her belly "No trouble at all"

"Unlike the father" Rhodey mumbled and made Pepper laugh.

They continued into the night, laughing and joking. Rhodey had been away with the military for 2months. Something or other about weapons being kept in the same cave as Tony's capture. The Ten Rings had been pretty much captured except for a few rouge leaders that managed to slip away. The military got information that the escapees were planning on using the few weapons they had left to wreck havoc. So naturally they got Rhodey to assemble a team and go and sort it all out. It went well for them.

Once he'd come back he was eager to see how Pepper and Tony were doing and of course his future Godchild. Rhodey was going to be as good as an uncle to their kids so he wanted to be there and check up on them the whole way through it. It was sweet really.

Both Tony and Pepper hugged Rhodey and waved him off in his car. They then turned and went to walk back along the beach path. Tony stopped and guided them to sit on the low wall which travelled alongside the path. They sat, Pepper leaning into Tony, Tony with his arm around her shoulders and faced the setting sun over the crashing waves.

"Have fun?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it really was. Thank-you" Pepper kissed him on the cheek.

"Worth waking up for then?" he grinned cockily.

Pepper lightly hit him on his chest "Yeah, yeah. You were right, well done"

"Always am" Tony turned his head and kissed Pepper's temple, he kept his face nuzzled in her hair. He sighed.

"You okay?" Pepper asked after a moment.

Tony didn't answer so Pepper turned her head to look at him "I'm... fantastic"

With that Tony leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Pepper's. Pepper welcomed the kiss happily and sighed contently. Her hand gripped at the edge of his jacket and angled his body towards her. Tony lazily stroked at Pepper's thigh and melded into her. He pulled back and pecked her lips once more.

"Absolutely fantastic"

**HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't pester me about the technical details please, i'll love you for it...**

Pepper was lying on the sofa flicking through the TV channels. She was bored. Bored, bored, bored. She'd been up for a few hours and didn't have anything to do. She was due next week so Tony wasn't letting her do anything. Not even some light paperwork to keep her sane. So when Tony decided to spend the morning working on his suit, she'd been jealous that he had something to do. Sighing, Pepper started settling herself to watch the film 'Knocked Up'. She laughed at the irony of the film and got comfortable to watch Seth Rogen at his best.

About 10minutes into the movie, just when Alison was telling Ben she was pregnant and they were yelling at each other, Pepper felt something odd. A warm feeling started to spread around her groin. First off she thought she was just missing Tony too much and so she tried to brush the feeling off. But 5minutes later, she got a weirder feeling. The baby started to non-stop kick.

That's when she realised.

"TONY!" Pepper screamed for him "Get your arse up here now!"

This was it.

* * *

"She's not due for another week?" Tony was scared.

Scared like _hell_.

"I know. But Mr. Stark you have to realise that this _does _happen and its normal procedure-"

"But i'm not ready. What do I do when the baby comes? What if I mess up?" Tony cut the doctor off.

"Sir i'm sure you'll be a great dad. But right now Pepper needs you" doctor Martin Barr put his hand on Tony's shoulder to reassure him.

Tony took a deep breath "Right. So what do I do?"

"Just try to be calm when you're around her. What she needs right now is some reassurance and who better than the dad to give it to her?" Martin smiled to encourage Tony.

"But-"

"Nothing will go wrong. I promise. One week premature is not dangerous to the mother of the baby and Pepper is doing well. Just trust me Tony"

"Okay... Let's go"

Martin smiled and patted Tony's shoulder before heading back into the labour room. Tony stood there for a moment staring at the cream coloured wall opposite him. He then lifted his head to look up at the light pink door where he should be. Taking another deep breath Tony headed into the hectic room.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Pepper yelled as soon as Tony stepped in.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm here now" Tony rushed over to her side and took her hand. His other hand started to rub circles on her back.

"Right Pepper, at your next contraction i'm going to need you to push really hard for me. Okay?" the doctor smiled at her a little patronizingly.

Tony was freaking out. He thought he'd be all cool and calm about the pregnancy. It's always fine in the films. The dad did usually get a broken hand from the mum squeezing too hard, but it was always great in the end. Pepper's screams had pulled Tony from his workshop and he rolled his eyes whilst running up the stairs thinking she was going to be having some weird craving. Then he saw the wet patch and the crumpled over Pepper on the sofa.

_Uh-oh._

"Okay guys you ready?" the doctor asked "Pepper, ready?"

Pepper nodded and gripped Tony's hand even tighter. She scrunched her face up and pushed. She started to feel a little light headed and felt her chest tighten from lack of breath. Everyone's words became faint mumbles and their faces were blurs. She started to feel a little more at ease and stopped pushing, she leant back against the pillows and breathed heavily.

"Great Pepper" the doctor smiled at her "Just _one _more big push at the next contraction and you'll have your baby"

Pepper zoned the doctor's voice out and focused on Tony. She grabbed a fistful of Tony's shirt in her hand and brought his face close to hers.

"You. Are. _Dead_" Pepper hissed into Tony's face "When I have this baby i'm cutting your thingy-"Pepper gestured to Tony's manhood "-off so you can never do this to me again"

"Well to be honest, I'd like to keep hold of my 'thingy'. So let's just discuss this later huh?" Tony tried to shut her up.

"Oh yeah we'll discuss this alright" Pepper huffed out.

"Pepper if it helps you stay calm, imagine i'm not here" Tony was trying to make her rest before she had to push again.

Pepper chuckled sarcastically and then turned serious "I wish I could"

"Okay kids" the doctor broke the tension and raised his eyebrows at Tony "Ready to push again?"

"_God _already?" Pepper asked, exasperated.

"One more Pepper. Ready?" the doctor waited for the machines to beep "Now"

Pepper took a deep breath and pushed. She clenched her muscles and tried as hard as she could to finish it. Everyone's voices became white noise again. There was a strong ringing in her ears and she could faintly pick up on Tony mumbling supportive words in her ear. Her fingers dug into the back of Tony's hand as the pain was slowly becoming unbearable. She felt like she was going to pass out from not having breathed for too long.

Then she heard it.

A baby's cries broke through the room and suddenly, everyone slowed.

"Congratulations you two" the doctor smiled "You got a baby girl"

Pepper had the biggest grin on her face and was crying. She fell back against the pillows and tried to catch her breath. She saw the nurses rushing around the room still, trying to collect things together. She could see Tony smiling and shaking the doctor's hand. He then turned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Here you go mum" the nurse smiled at the two and handed Pepper a little bundle of pink sheets.

"Told you it'd be a girl" Tony grinned at her and moved to let the nurse leave.

"Oh shut up" Pepper smiled and looked down at the new baby.

Perfect. The only word that came to mind when she looked at the newborn. Apart from beautiful, gorgeous, adorable and any other word that relates to the word 'cute'. The little girl yawned and looked up bright eyed at her parents. She smiled and waved her arms a bit.

"She's you all over" Tony's voice cut through "Absolutely perfect"

Pepper tore her eyes from the baby girl and looked up at the man she loved. She smiled and snaked one arm around Tony's neck to grab his hair. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him lovingly. Her tears melded in to his.

"I'm so glad I got drunk that night" Pepper whispered.

Tony lightly laughed and pecked her lips once more "Me too"

* * *

"Vanessa? Nu-huh my daughter isn't an uptight cow" Tony was sitting in the armchair next to Pepper's bed. Baby girl Stark was lying in a nearby cot.

"Fine. What about..." Pepper was slumped in her hospital bed "Kate?"

"Would rather not. It reminds me of a girl I didn't get on with too well"

"Alright then. What do you want?" Pepper threw her arms up. They'd been at name picking for an hour.

"Erm, what about Billie?" Tony looked at her for her answer.

"Sorry, did we have a boy?" Pepper answer was dripping with sarcasm.

"Catherine?"

"Nope."

"Jessica?"

"Never."

"Natalie?"

Pepper just gave Tony a look and he knew she didn't like that idea. They decided to stop trying to pick and settled down in front of the crappy TV on some bad late-night movie. Pepper started to drift off half an hour into the film and Tony smiled at her. She'd had a long and exhausting day, but it was _so_ worth it.

With that thought Tony looked over at his new baby. He stood and padded over to the cot next to Pepper's bed. He picked the drowsy girl up and cradled her in his arms.

"Hey beautiful" Tony whispered, smiling. "You are pretty restless like your ol' dad aren't you?"

The baby girl simply squealed in delight.

"What shall we call you hmm? Do you like the name Catherine?"

The baby gave Tony a look which was scarily like one of Pepper's and decided it wasn't a winner.

"Maybe not. What shall we call you then..." Tony started to wander around the room thinking about different names. He was muttering to himself and kept 'cooing' down at the baby.

"Tony. Please be quiet" Pepper mumbled into her pillow.

"Sorry hun" then it hit Tony "Wait! Pep don't go back to sleep"

"What do you want?"

"How about Rosemary?" Tony sat on the edge of the bed close to Pepper.

"Since when did our baby turn 80?"

"Oh come on. Rosemary? Let's have another herb in the family" Tony winked at Pepper.

"Cute Tony. But she's not an herb, and neither am I" Pepper considered for a moment "But I'd settle for Rose"

Tony looked down at the baby "How about it babe? You like the name Rose?"

The baby smiled and wiggled in her dad's arm again.

"We've found a winner" Tony brightened and turned to Pepper "Rose Stark. I like it"

"Me too" with that Pepper leaned in to kiss Tony. He smiled into the kiss and carefully cradled Rose whilst pulling one hand around to stroke Pepper's cheek. He opened his mouth to her and angled his head. Rose's hand hit Tony on the chest and pulled him away from the kiss.

"I love you" Pepper said breathlessly.

"Love you more" Tony answered before going to kiss her again.

**END.**

**Like? And just to say, don't have anything against the name's I suggested. Just some girls in my school are like that.**

**See you at my next piece, watch out for 'Irresistible'. HAPPY WRITING (: AnnaTW**


End file.
